OZ
by catchan2006
Summary: Fifteen year-old China and her pet rat Toto are sent to the world of Oz. Along with a boy with no memory, a woman with no heart and a beast-man with no fear, they set off to the Emerald City. But the Witch of the West isn't too far behind... OCOC
1. I am happy

OZ

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE CONCEPT OF WIZARD OF OZ! L. FRANK BAUM DOES!! I'd like to say now, this is only an ADAPTION of one of my favourite novels. DON'T HATE ME. It's BASED off of Oz but here are the changes:**_

The land of Oz is darker than the story. It's NOT the same Oz like the story.

Characters have been altered to suit the story and places in Oz have been added.

China, my version of Dorothy, isn't a really girly White-American child; China's boyish Anglo-African teenager who finds the colour pink more annoying that anything she's ever seen.

Dorothy's Uncle Henry and Aunt Em have new incarnations...as China's Uncle Harry and Aunt Erica. They also raise her, much like Uncle Harry and Aunt Em did.

_**catchan: Let's start already!**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

"Whoa! What happened to your hair??"

I turned back and replied to Jordan "Some kid stuck gum in it yesterday."

Jordan giggled and said "You know, along with that voice, you look like a boy!"

A vein popped in my head; I ended up chasing her down the street, shouting "I DON'T LOOK LIKE A BOY!! I DON'T SOUND LIKE A BOY!!"

I tripped up and landed on my knees. I felt that pain shoot up my hands and I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and forced a smile on my face. A tactic my late mum taught me.

"China, are you alright??"

"I'm fine."

Jordan helped me up and I dusted myself off. Jordan said "Well, without making you angry again..."

I looked up at her, dreading this conversation. Jordan continued "You used to have such long, pretty black hair; now look at it! It's short, boyish and cute! Not that that's a problem or anything! And when I hear you talk...you sound like a pre-teen boy talking. It's unique, actually."

_I can't believe we're having this conversation..._

"And...you don't dress like a girl at all."

It's true. I don't like really girly things; they annoy me. Jordan was the girly one out of us. We were best friends since birth. We were the same height through out primary school and we get the same grades in every class. Then we turned thirteen; Jordan became fifteen centimeters taller than me and her true beauty began to shine through. I began to blend in more with the boys and people began to realise how bland I was.

Jordan had curly strawberry blonde hair, bottle green eyes and lilly white skin. She had the curves that boys wanted and the personality that everyone loved. She was so good at everything that people often would try to look for something she was bad at. She filled clothes designed for big breasted women with ease and she DIDN'T CARE about what people thought of her. She was so delicate and girly to look at, like a china doll, and she loved to help people.

Me, on the other hand, had recently gain a "cute, puffy, boyish" hair cut that completely ruined my "pretty" black hair, dark gray eyes (GRAY! How many people had GRAY EYES??) and my skin was a "pretty shade of chocolate" (as my own uncle described it). I wasn't that curvy and boys tend to see me only as a boy to play around with. I had my fair share of faults, which some people couldn't wait to shove into my face, and I got a few enemies for speaking my voices against the "Orange Barbie Wannabes" and the "Gangstas". I couldn't wear girl clothes without feeling awkward and my chest was small (Jordan claimed mine were nicely shaped. WHO ACTUALLY SAYS THAT??). People often would mistake me for a boy with long hair when they first met me. How nice...

We were walking to the cinema when Jordan stopped to look at some cute clothes shop that we past. She placed her hands on the window and practically drooled at the sight of this beautiful purple layered dress. She said "So beautiful..."

"You should try it on." I suggested. I didn't really care about that dress. But it had the girliness that I sometimes wished for...

Jordan shook her head and said "No way! China should try it on!"

"Huh? No way!" I shook my head, "If I were something that pretty, then I'll slaughter it!"

"But China..."

"I said no! Come on! We'll miss the film!"

"Aw...okay..."

X X X X

"Toto, do you think I should dress more girly?"

I was watching a comedy show on TV in my room when I asked this to Toto. I began to continue "I mean, I'm fifteen now. I should try and prove that I have a feminine side too."

I leaned so far back that I spread myself out on my bed. "Look at Jordan, she's got tons of admirers and I...got asked out by ONE GIRL." I looked over at Toto and hissed "Sure, laugh it up! It was so humiliating!"

The door opened and my Uncle Harry asked "Who are you talking to?"

"Toto, who else?" I pointed at Toto. Uncle Harry scrunched up his nose and said "Most girls like PUPPIES or KITTENS. Oh no, my niece has to like...RATS."

Oh yeah, Toto's a rat. He's a tiny gray rat and he was an obedient one at that. I adored him! He made my life so much happier! I liked him because he didn't belong to either side like me; when I went to get a pet, there were white rats, brown rats, black rats, spotty coloured rats...and Toto. He was so sweet! I begged Uncle Harry and Aunt Emma to let me buy him! Currently, Toto was eating.

I put my finger through his cage and said "I think he's getting a bit of a belly..."

"It's disgusting!"

"Toto's a HE, not an IT." I stuck my tongue out, "Anyway, Aunt Erica likes him."

Uncle Harry shook his head and asked "Why can't you be more girly, like Jordan?"

"Cause I'm not."

"Very funny. Now, go on, your bath's ready."

I got up, turned off the TV and kissed Uncle Harry's cheek.

"Oh? What was that for?"

"Cause you still put up with me."

I ran out of the room before saying-

"And...I borrowed ten pounds off you today."

X X X X

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._

I was bright red as I walked into the girly shop from yesterday. In my hand bag, Toto sat, poking his head out. It was...PINK!! PINK AND WHITE AND PURPLE AND CREAM...wait...there's nothing wrong with the colour cream...just the other three. I felt all stiff as I began to look at the clothes.

All...pink...and white...it made my eyes hurt...

"Ah! China! You came!"

I jumped and in horror, I realised that Jordan had come to do some shopping. She smiled so happily and said "I came back because I wanted to see if this shop sold cute shoes! I didn't know you would come!" Her voice then quietened "Hey Toto!"

"I just...wanted to get some girly clothes."

_THE WORDS BURN IN MY MOUTH!!_

Jordan saw my pain and said "But...you can buy boy-like girly clothes. Let's go else where."

"Jordan, it's okay, really-"

My childhood friend grabbed my arm and dragged me to the shop next door. The next thing I knew, I had dished out thirty five pounds for a elbow length sleeved orange t-shirt, a frilly cream coloured overall thing that had a large v-neck at the back and a smaller v-neck at the front and a pair of three quarter length jeans. Jordan bought me a scarf...a frilly one to tie around my waist. I changed from my old green t-shirt, baggy jeans and skull cap in a restaurant toilet (Jordan said she'd donate my clothes to charity, if I wanted. I agreed with some happiness) while Jordan watched my bag (and rat) and ordered some snacks. When I came out, Jordan gasped at my sight;

"You look cute!"

"Jordan. That's enough."

I noticed that she was sneaking some of her short bread to Toto and I whispered "Stop feeding him; he's on a diet."

"But he's a rat!"

"So?"

"...okay, good point."

I sat opposite. We started chatting naturally; this felt...well, natural. People didn't look at me like they normally did and I felt like I could fit in better with Jordan. Then, well, talk about bad news...

"Oh hey Jordy!"

A girl with such badly dyed blonde girl with massive brown eyes and her skin was bright orange because of fake tan walked towards us. She wore such skimpy clothes and she waved at us as if she were friendly with us. Even Jordan's face screwed up; "Hi Chris-Alice."

Chris-Alice...pretty much was the class bitch. She acted as if she and Jordan were best friends since birth and I was the wheel that got in the way. Chris-Alice said "I'm here with some friends; want to hang out?"

"Sorry, I'm with China." Jordan smiled at me and started to drink her coffee. Chris-Alice looked at me and stared in disbelief as she asked "Asia?"

"...it's China."

"Wow. India, you look different!"

"China." I corrected

I felt suspicious. What she said next, I saw it coming but...the way she said it just hurt so much.

"You scrub up really well!"

My smile faded. Chris-Alice turned to Jordan, flipped her hair and said "Ever change your mind..."

"I won't."

I looked at the desk. I felt my eyes welling up while Jordan said "Just ignore her! She's a witch!"

I took several deep breaths and tried to smile. I was failing! I couldn't put a smile on my face. Instead, I said "Well...I was right. As a b-boy-girl, I can't look girly." I stood up, grabbed my bag and asked "I-I did lend you money, right? To pay for my h-half?"

"China, don't listen to Chris-Alice!"

"See ya tomorrow."

"China!"

I walked out of there so fast that I didn't get a good look at Jordan, who I could tell was really upset as well.

X X X X

Why did I care so much?? Why did I want to fit in with girls so much?? I didn't care! That's right! I'm China; the girl all the boys can look to if they need a goal keeper! The girl who can beat the fastest runner by one second! The girl with got the most number of scabs after falling off a see-saw! The girl who broke her arm in three places after being caught in a dog pile of ten people! The girl who can be the boys at Super Smash Bros: Brawl with Zero Suit Samus in one minute! The girl who...who...was the boy's best girl friend!

I stopped and looked at the window of a shop. Along with the passing crowds, I could see my appearance. This _wasn't _me. I couldn't be a proper _girl_. I'd always be a _boy_.

Toto stuck his head out of my bag and seemed to be saying "_Stop moving around so fast! I nearly barfed in your bag and we both don't want that!_"

I look like a boy. I sound like a boy. I was happy with myself. I _wanted _to be noticed as a girl. As Jordan's friend. I wanted...to be accepted by both worlds. I _was _happy with myself. So what if I couldn't be accept? Screw them! I am who I am!

...right?

I started walking on.

_I'm happy..._

_I'm happy..._

The wind began to get stronger when I turned the corner. I started to run home. I turned the corner to my street and stopped outside my house. Aunt Erica was tending to the flowers in the front garden when she saw me. She smiled and said "Wow! China! You look pretty! I almost didn't recognize you!"

Uncle Harry walked out with the watering can and said "Oh my God! Is that you China?? You look so different! In a really, good, fantastic way!"

_I'm..._

Tears started to run down my face.

"Honey?? Are you alright??" Aunt Erica put down her little shovel-thing.

"I'm...not HAPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY!!" I wailed. Tears fell faster and faster. The wind got really strong and I felt it grab me from above and I...flew away...

"CHINA!!"

X X X X

**Omake:**

**-Chibi China sits on a bean bag. Toto's cage sits on the floor next to her.-**

**China: What's that Toto? What's the omake? Well it's just a bit of fun, really.**

**Toto: -scratching noises from his cage-**

**China: I'm not doing this because I'm lonely! I'm not lonely! Shut up!**

**Toto: -sniffs around his cage-**

**China: I'm not in denial! Why would I be in denial? I'm happy with Uncle Harry, Aunt Erica, Jordan, the boys down by the park and you, of course!**

**Toto: -sniffs some more-**

**China: ...oh shut up... -folds arms and looks away-**

**-curtains close-**

**Toto: -scratching noises-**

**China: For the last time, I'm not lonely!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Now, China and Toto are off to Oz! As you can see, China has a few boy-like tendencies. She's played with more boys than girls, in other words. She's at that age where she wants to fit in but she's so used to being like a boy that when it comes to being like a girl, she doesn't know how to act. Because she's like this, she doesn't care but she still feels unhappy (so, she does care then...). References I used...**_

China's clothes are based off of Elise's from MAR: Omega. They're so cute!! If you can't picture them, go to page 33 of the first chapter.

Chris-Alice...is based off a common thing I've seen with girls in my school; fake tanning. A girl can be all pale one day and come in completely ORANGE the next. They also dye their hair blonde, which is sometimes dyed quite badly. At my graduation...two orange girls were dressed in such unflattering colours (one was in BRIGHT PINK) and they were staring at...me and my friends! WE DON'T DO FAKE TAN OR DYE OUR HAIR!! Well...violet44 does, she makes it redder...

Toto the rat! My favourite reference! I was messing around DA the other day, looking at people's versions of Dorothy, when I stumbled across a drawing of a modern-day Dorothy...with a rat. That and along of my own love of rats gave me the idea to make Toto a rat! I made him gray because it shows he doesn't really fit in with his own kind as much as China.

_**catchan: Keep an eye out for the next chapter!**_

**Author's Note:**

**Zero Suit Samus...I want to unlock her in SSB: Brawl!! She's so cool!! I don't care what you say! She's one of my favourites!**


	2. Liir

OZ

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE CONCEPT OF THE WIZARD OF OZ! L. FRANK BAUM DOES!! Last time, China realised that she's not happy with herself (a girl who acts like a boy) and then she's swept up into the sky! Let's see what happens next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

My eyes opened slowly and I noticed something a miss.

For one thing, I was on the floor! I quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off of me. The next thing that was wrong was that this wasn't where my house was! I was standing on a dirty, dull silver road with corn fields either side of me, surrounded by a low fence. The sky was bright and sunny, clouds passing occasionally.

"Well Toto, I don't think we're in London anymore..."

I picked up Toto off the floor and started to walk down the path. I had no where else to go, so why not go onward? I sound like those survival horror people who just _happened _to be stuck somewhere and _end up _being chased by a monster/serial murderer and do something _really normal _to get killed (e.g. Take a shower. _Great idea_...I'll be over here with the baseball bat by the wall...).

After a while, a cross roads came up. Along with a sign that wasn't written in English, it split in two but the path was different; while to the left it was the same dirty, dull silver road, to the right the path was clean, shiny and gold. In the field in the middle of the road was a scare crow dressed in gray rags. His head was down so all you could really see was a brown wicker boater hat and gold straw waved in the gentle breeze. Straw hung out of his clothes and his limbs and torso was tied so tightly onto the stand that he looked like he'd been crucified. I looked at him carefully and, as a sort of joke to myself, asked "Do you know where I am?"

I took out Toto and said "He's can't reply; he's a scare crow!"

I looked back at the scare crow and I kinda pitied seeing him like that. Wait a second! Why was I pitying a scare crow? It was their JOB to stand up and, scare crows away! Not like he was doing a good job already. Some crows were eating some of the corn. One then went to peck at the scare crow. I kinda lost it and ran to the fence shouting "GET OFFA HIM!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The crows all flew off towards the left. I smiled and said "There you go. I hope you feel better."

I laughed like one losing their mind and stroked Toto's head. I then said "God, I must be so unhappy...talking to beings that can't talk..." I kissed my rat's little head, to which he recoiled and gave me a "Don't kiss me!" squeak, "I really need help..."

"Thank you very much, little missy."

My eyes widened. Both Toto and I looked back at the scare crow. H-h-he was s-s-s-s-staring a-a-at us!! He looked like he was from Korea or Japan or China but his hair was as gold as straw and his eyes were bright blue with flicks of green! His build was skinny and his face was worn out as if he hadn't eaten in days and he just woke up. He smiled at us and said "No one's ever helped me out before."

H-h-he wasn't a scare crow!! He was a p-p-person!! A boy at that! WHAT THE HELL!?

He then asked "Are you alright?"

I was still shocked.

"Um...hello?"

"Uh! I'm fine!"

"...okay!" he smiled innocently at me and asked "Are you lost?"

"...I guess you could say that."

The boy pointed to the left and said "I think there's a town that way."

"You think?" I asked.

"I don't think I've ever left this pole."

I didn't ask him what was to the right. Instead, I put Toto back in my bag and climbed over the fence. "What are you doing?" asked the scare crow.

"Getting you down." I replied.

"Why?"

I didn't answer; he'd ask another question if I did and I'd probably hit him. I wanted to get him down because I didn't like the sight of him on this pole. The ropes were tied on really tightly and it took me a while to undo the rope. When I finally did, the scare crow landed onto the floor with a thud and he wobbled as he stood up right. I rushed over to help him up and asked "You alright?"

"Just feel dizzy, that's all." the scare crow kept flashing that innocent smile. Compared to me, this guy was much taller than me. It felt so different to be around him, when all the boys were always taller than me...why? He placed his hands on my face and said "You lied. You're not alright." His fingers followed the dry trail of where I'd been crying, "You've been really, really, sad...why?"

G-God!! W-why was I b-blushing?! I replied "I-it's nothing y-you should w-worry about..."

I stared into space while I quickly changed the subject by asking "D-do you have a n-name?"

"My name's..."

He fell silent.

"My name's..."

His face became frustrated like a little child.

"I'm..."

The scare crow let go my face, put his hand on the back of his head and asked himself "What **IS **my name?

_GRK!_

My sweat dropped. I watched him struggle and think really hard. He often spoke where nothing came and grew even more frustrated. He then said "L...L...Li..."

"Li?"

"No..."

He then gave me a "happy baby" smile and said "Liir! My name's Liir!"

"Liir..." _That's...unusual..._

"What's yours? Your name?"

"I'm China."

"China...I like that name! It's a cute name!"

I smiled sadly; "Yeah...it is, isn't it?"

"It suits you! You're cute!"

"Eh??"

Had this guy seen BARELY any girls?? I wasn't PRETTY!!

X X X X

_A woman in black sat at her desk, staring at her crystal ball. She frowned at what she saw; a girl in strange clothes helping the scare crow._

_Her face became distorted and she slammed her fists on her desk so hard and shrieked so loudly that the heaviest sleeping cat woke up "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

X X X X

Instead of going left, Liir, Toto and myself decided to go down to the right. Liir simply adored Toto. He stroked him gently and said "I never knew rats were so soft!"

I replied with some pride "Well, Toto's a well groomed rat."

I stroked my rat and put him back into my bag. Liir said "I've seen these little creatures around but I never knew what they were called...I knew what crows were. After all, the lady that put me up on that pole said it was my job to scare them away."

"Lady?"

Liir handed me back Toto and corrected himself "Well, there was only one lady and about..." he counted his fingers, "This many men!" He held out three fingers. Liir continued "She said that until I was ready to talk, I had to stay there."

I asked "Who was this...lady?"

Liir stuck out his bottom lip, closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds. He then said in a cute way "I don't know! She wore really funny clothes though! And her hair was REALLLLLLLY high up!" He motioned with his hands how "high" it was. I think he could have been imagining it.

"Why did she put you up there?"

Liir thought hard, shrugged and replied "Sorry, I can't remember."

"It's okay." I put my arm on his arm and gave him an encouraging smile.

"What a naughty girl! Letting that scare crow down!"

We turned to see a woman dressed in a black dress that split at her knees and revealed purple and black striped socks. On her feet were a pair of sparkly silver ankle length boots, they had no heel on them unlike the boots I'd ever seen. In her hand was a wand; it pointed at me and, boy, it looked sharp. Her dark hair was long and messy while her bright green eyes stared at us in venom. I put my arm in front of Liir and asked "Who are you?"

Something wasn't right. Not one bit...

The woman replied "My name's Nessrose, the Witch of the East. I'm here to take back the boy."

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi China and Liir sit on bean bags-**

**Liir: China! China! China!**

**China: What?**

**Liir: Nothing. -smiles-**

**China: ...alright...**

**-silence-**

**Liir: China! China! China!**

**China: What?**

**Liir: Nothing. -smiles-**

**China: ...**

**-silence-**

**Liir: China! China! China!**

**China: ...**

**Liir: ..? China! China! China!**

**China: ...**

**Liir: -frantic- China! China! China! China! China! CHIIIIINNNNNNAAAA!!**

**China: WHAT?!**

**Liir: ...nothing. -smiles-**

**China: -sweat drop-**

**-curtains close-**

**Liir: China! China! China!**

**China: No Liir!**

X X X X

_**catchan: Anyone who's read the book or seen Wicked (I've seen the musical) will remember the name Nessarose. Guess her role yet? Also, Liir's name comes from the book series (but I haven't read the books, I just like this name). As you can see, Liir struggles to remember things and I made him like a little boy as a result. He's a six year-old in the body of an eighteen year-old! What does Nessarose want with Liir though?? Find out next chapter!!**_


	3. Nessarose

OZ

_**catchan: THE CONCEPT BELONGS TO L. FRANK BAUM! NOT ME!! Last time, China and Toto ended up in Oz where they meet Liir, a boy being used as a scare crow. Things get bad when a woman named Nessarose comes for Liir! What will happen next??**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

Nessarose held her hand out and ordered "Give him over."

Liir stared at her and said "Nessarose...that name is kinda familiar..."

I watched as Nessarose took a step towards me, the wand in her hand started to glow a purple colour. She seemed to be doing this in a menacing way so I'd run and leave Liir by himself. Well, I wasn't going to do that! I grabbed his wrist and started to run as fast as I could down the road.

"GET BACK HERE!!"

Something grabbed my ankle and I tripped up on a cobble stone (Nessarose must have used magic! WHAAAT?!) . Toto flew out of my bag and Liir caught him and looked back at me. He asked "China? Are you alright?"

I grunted and ordered "Liir, take Toto and run!"

"What??"

"JUST GO!"

Liir looked at me and said "I don't want to leave China!"

WHY?! I WASN'T IMPORTANT!! HE HAD TO GET AWAY!! I was frantic in my head to make sure he would leave. I turned around to see the woman getting closer with a look of victory on her face. I then lied "I-I'll catch up! Just go on ahead!"

Liir lifted an eyebrow; "Really?"

"Yes! I'll catch up, Liir!"

Liir replied "Okay! I'll run ahead and wait for China!"

He then started to run ahead. I sighed once he was out of-

"AUGH!"

Nessarose grabbed my hair and pulled me back. Her wild eyes met mine and I started shivering with fear. She then demanded "WHY DID YOU LET HIM RUN AWAY?! HE MUST NEVER RUN AWAY!!"

_Huh?_

"CHINA!!"

Liir HADN'T RUN AWAY!! He started coming back! WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!

The wind suddenly to blow. Much stronger than it had been in the past. Nessarose cursed "Damn her! She's coming!!"

She tried to hold onto my hair...then she let go and flew backwards. I nearly flew backwards too if Liir hadn't grabbed me. I noticed something was different...his eyes...were emerald green! What the..? Liir pulled me closer and his hair flew up like those people in Dragon Ball Z, pressure suddenly forced us to stay in one place. We watched Nessarose get smacked up and down on the road.

"Are you doing this??" I asked Liir. Liir shook his head, staring at the sight before him. When the wind stopped, Nessarose landed on the ground with an extra large smack. She looked up and I nearly screamed at the sight; she was dirty, bloody and bruised. It made her look more scary than before. She lifted her hand into the air and said "G-give...him...back..."

"Why?" Liir asked "Who am I to you?"

Nessarose closed her eyes. Liir demanded "WHO AM I?? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM??"

I thought Liir knew who he...oh, I understood now. If someone knew him, he'd want to know how and why.

The witch was silent. Then she smiled sadly and said "I've failed...I don't want them to catch me now..."

"Them? Who's them?" I asked.

"You are nothing but a pawn to them..." the witch then muttered something under her breath. Then suddenly-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!ELPAHABA!!"

"EEEEK!!" I cowered into Liir's chest. He held my head in place and rested his head on mine

Nessarose had set herself on fire.

X X X X

_Sitting on her throne, a woman in a black dress, black hair and skin as green as leaves, suddenly leaned forward and said "Nessa?"_

_The monkeys around her stopped and looked. The woman ran her fingers through her hair, almost in a trance. Then, without a word, she gripped her hair tightly and shrieked "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

X X X X

"Oh my! What an awful mess!"

Liir and I looked up to see a bubble floating in the sky...with a person in it. How the heck was THAT possible?? The person inside was a woman dressed in a tight fitting white gown, layered with translucent pink fabric to make it seem puffier and a silver tiara said mixed in with her curly brown-yellow hair. Her eyes were bright blue, her nose pointed up like a stereo-typical snob and her skin was as white as snow. In her hands was a white staff with a small clear orb at the top of it and surrounded by bubble. The woman laughed in an annoying way and went "Hmm..."

What a morbid lady...

The woman said in her annoyingly high pitched voice "Oh! Where are my manners?" I think you left them in the bin, Lady, "My name is Galinda, the Good Witch of the North!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi China is reading a book with Toto on her shoulder-**

**Toto: -sniff- -sniff-**

**China: Hm? What was that?**

**Toto: -sniff -sniff-**

**China: Liir? Hm...I don't know, why?**

**Toto: -cleans face-**

**China: Aw, you like him?**

**Toto: -sniffs- -sniff- -sniff- -sniff-**

**China: Okay, I admit, Liir's a..._nice _guy but I don't think he's like a child!**

**-Elsewhere-**

**-Liir sits in front of a TV watching Power Rangers-**

**Liir: GO GO POWER RANGERS!!**

**-curtains close-**

**China: ...okay, you're right...**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Galinda appears! You can tell she and China are going to hit it off well... Galinda is an obvious reference to the original story, but I think I've ended up spelling it differently. Oh well, it's my own version, right?**_


	4. God I hate witches!

OZ

_**catchan: THE CONCEPT OF THE WIZARD OF OZ BELONGS TO L. FRANK BAUM! Last time, Nessarose tried to take back Liir but a strong wind let to her coming suicide. Then Galinda, the Good Witch of the North, appeared!**_

X X X X

Chapter 4

The moment the word "witch" popped up, I started to drag Liir away. I quickly looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were the same as before and his hair returned to normal. He smiled at me in his usual manner as if nothing had happened. What a strange boy...

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING??" Galinda demanded. I turned around and replied "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

"YOU'RE WITH HIM, RIGHT?? HE'S FAR FROM NOT BEING A STRANGER!!"

Liir asked "What's a stranger?"

Ignoring him, I replied "I trust him more than I trust witches."

Galinda went into a huff; "YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?! HOW DARE YOU!!"

Liir whispered "Let's hear her out, okay China?"

I reluctantly agreed and asked "Okay, fine, what do you want?"

Galinda gave a creepy smile and said "Thank you so very-berry much!"

_I want to kill her..._

Galinda asked "You are travellers in the land of Oz, right?"

Crickets sounded.

_God, she's a genius._

Galinda asked "What are your names?"

"I'm China." I said.

"Liir!"

Galinda stopped for a split second, then continued "China, do you know where you're going?"

"I dunno; I'm just following the gold road."

Galinda asked "The "gold road"? Do you mean you can SEE the Yellow Brick Road?"

I nodded; "We're standing on it right now. Are you colour blind or something?"

Galinda replied "No one's been able to see the legendary road for over one thousand years!"

She had to be kidding, right? I mean, I could see it, as clear as day! But, I had to be sure. I turned to Liir and asked "You can see it, right Liir? The colour of the road?"

Liir replied "Nope; it's just gray to me."

No way...unless Liir was colour-blind...but there was no chance! Before we met Nessarose, he started pointing out the colours of the rainbow like a child. Never once did he look at the road!

I then asked "What does this mean?? Where does this road go??"

Galinda replied "It heads to the Emerald City, my dear girl, to the Wizard of Oz!"

_Oz? Like in the story??_

I shook my head; no way in HELL did Oz actually exist...right?

Toto popped his head out of my bag (he must have nestled back in there at some point) and began to listen as Galinda said "China, if you go to visit the Wizard, he should be able to make whatever wish you have come true!"

"Whatever...wish..?"

"One who sees the Yellow Brick Road will find their way to destiny!"

Liir asked "If Liir goes to the Wizard, will he help Liir remember?"

"Yes! Of course!"

I started thinking; what ever I wanted...what ever I wanted the Wizard would grant? Liir said "I'll go if China goes!"

"Well, what do you say?" Galinda asked, "What do you want more than anything?"

I frowned; "If I go to the Wizard...would he be able to return me home?"

"Of course!"

Liir, who hadn't been paying attention (a butterfly had past close-by his face, he told me later with some pride) asked "Are we going then?"

I looked at him and asked "You want your memory back, right?"

"YAY!!" Liir hugged me tightly and spun me around. Galinda strictly ordered "Remember, just follow the Yellow Brick Road and you'll reach the Emerald City at some point." We were about to set off when she stopped us again and said "Also, take these."

She waved her staff; a large, heavy and old-looking book fell into my hands.

Galinda explained "This book will serve as a guide to Oz."

She then waved her staff again and the shoes that Nessarose wore appeared on my feet, replacing my trainers. I stared at their perfect condition in horror and demanded "WHY AM I WEARING A DEAD WOMAN'S SHOES??"

Galinda replied with some happiness "Word will spread that the Witch of the East is dead and I want YOU to be the proof! You are important here, China, I can feel it!"

_BUT THIS IS REALLY DISRESEPCTFUL FOR THE DEAD!!_

I tried to take one of the shoes off but I fell onto Liir and Galinda said "You can't take them off. You can never take them off!"

_I hate you SO MUCH right now..._

Galinda looked at Liir and went "Oh! And another thing!"

She waved her wand for a third time and Liir's body (his head was visible) was covered by his gray rags that had begun to spin around him. The rags popped one by one to reveal Liir had new clothes; he wore a blue and white pinstriped shirt (like the kind you wear with a suit)with its tails poking put from under a darker blue sweater vest, black trousers and black boots, that were up to his knees (they went over the trousers). Around his neck was a black and blue rimmed tied and on his head was a blue and white pinstriped posh hat. He looked himself up and down and said "China! China! Look! I have new clothes!"

Galinda explained "We don't want him catching cold now, do we?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I replied. I started to walk on ahead "Come on Liir; stop admiring yourself now."

"Coming!!" He started to catch up with me. He then called back to the Good Witch "Thank you, Aunty!"

"Good luck, China and Liir! And remember! Stick to the Yellow Brick Road! Never doubt your sight!"

X X X X

_The green woman stood in front of a freshly dug grave. Around her were four soldiers and they were staring at their mistress, awaiting orders. The woman turned her head so that one eye faced them and said "Spread the word that Nessarose has fallen. Let them know that we shall not give up now."_

"_Yes, My Lady." the soldiers saluted her. As they turned away, the woman ordered "Aluma. I have a special mission for you."_

_The only woman stopped and turned around. This soldier asked "What is it, My Lady?"_

"_The one wearing the shoes...kill her and return Liir to me."_

"_...of course, My Lady."_

X X X X

Liir had suddenly said "My tummy's making strange noises..." and I grew worried; how long had he been up on that stand for anyway? Liir then counted his fingers and said "Twenty-five days!"

We needed a town. And FAST! Luckily, we reached a town before the sun set. The inhabitants were half my size and wore blue. Their hair was red and their eyes were brown. They greeted us with open arms and they took us into their exceptionally large hotel. In fact, all the houses were quite bit.

In our room (seperate beds, of course), I read the book:

_Munchkins; inhabitants of Munchkin Land which lies to the East of Oz. They all wear blue and are short. They act as if the jar is half full and they don't care if you make fun of their height. But don't do it anyway. They love to help people and their houses are very big so they can fit travelers in for visits._

_Things you must do when you visit any Munchkin settlement: Food and drink are a must!_

I looked at the front and the back of the book and back at the page; who wrote this anyway? More importantly, why was it written in ENGLISH??

Liir had collapsed on his bed and said "I ate so much! I'm stuffed!"

"That's good." I smiled, "I was worried about you."

Toto ran out of my bag, somehow climbed onto the bed side table between our two beds and sat there, sniffing the air. Liir rolled onto his front of his chin rested on his folded arms and whispered "Psst! China!"

To amuse him, I copied him and whispered back "What?"

"I've decided!"

"What did you decide?"

"Liir's decided to protect China on this journey! No one will touch China while Liir is with her!"

Speaking in the third person made him seem cuter. I actually wondered if he was actually doing this on purpose sometimes. I whispered back "And China will looked after Liir too!"

Liir smiled and laughed like a little child again. Shortly after this, we went to bed.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Liir sits in front of Toto. Chibi China walks in-**

**China: What are you doing?**

**Liir: You can understand Toto and I want to understand him too, so I'm studying him.**

**China: Uh...Liir?**

**Liir: Hm?**

**China: Do you know what Toto is saying now?**

**Liir: Hmm... -thinks hard- "I want food!"**

**China: ...yeah! You got it right on the first try!**

**Liir: Yay!**

**China: Why don't you go and get Toto some sun flower seeds?**

**Liir: Okay! I'll be right back! -runs off-**

**China: ... -waits until he's far away- TOTO! DON'T YOU DARE SWEAR LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF LIIR!! HE'S TRYING TO BE NICE!!**

**-curtains close-**

**Toto: -squeak- -squeak-**

**Liir: He's happy!**

X X X X

_**catchan: Now China, Toto and Liir set off to the Emerald City! To see what happens next...wait for the next chapter!**_


	5. Cue evil music

OZ

_**catchan: THE CONCEPT OF THE WIZARD OF OZ BELONGS TO L. FRANK BAUM!! NOT ME!! Last time, Galinda sent China, Toto and Liir off to the Emerald City. Meanwhile, a green woman set her soldiers off after our party! Now what will happen??**_

X X X X

Chapter 5

It was still dark when I woke up (so I'd been asleep only for a few hours). Then I noticed how sweet Liir's face was. His face, even when he was awake, looked like it'd been carved by angels and his build, though it was really skinny, was perfect beyond words. His shoulders were broad and his hands were big-Grk! Why was I thinking this?! CRAP! NOSE BLEED!!

I got up and ran into the bath room. I must have slammed the door really hard as Liir woke up and I heard his voice, albeit tired, say "China..? Where are you?"

"B-bathroom!"

"Oh..."

Silence. He must have fallen back to sleep.

I sat there by myself, on the edge of the bath, with a tissue to my nose. I threw the tissue into the loo, flushed, washed my hands and took my seat back on the bath. I stared at the bottom of the door.

I remembered when Aunt Erica and I had "THAT" talk about boys based on my behaviour. I had said "I'm never going to fall for boys; they're gross and immature." Well, that's what I thought of my friends, anyway. Aunt Erica had replied "Well, one day, you'll eat those words because you'll find a boy you like and on that day, you will think differently."

I frowned; _I can't believe I'm going to say this but...I...I __**like-like**__ Liir..._

Hey, don't push it, alright? By admitting that I..._you know_...Liir, it'd be the death of me! After a few minutes, I left the bath room and poked my head out through the door. Liir was asleep so I stumbled my way back to my bed. The moment the covers were back on me, I heard stumbling and something fell on top of me-

"Eee! Please tell me that that's you, Liir!"

"...China..."

I looked back to see Liir half-asleep with tears running down his face. I sat up and Liir immediately rested his head on my knees, eyes staring up at me like a puppy. "Hey, what's up? Why have you been crying?"

Liir sniffed; "I had a scary dream..."

"What was it about?"

I started stroking his head (another tactic inherited from my late mother). Liir replied "I was alone in a dark room and China wasn't there..." He sniffed, "And...and..."

"...do you want to share my bed?"

Wait-WHAT?! WHAT POSSESSED ME TO ASK THAT?!

"Uh-huh..."

I opened my covers so he could nestle in next to me. We were facing each other and I could see Liir's eyes so clearly in the dark. He stroked my hair as if I were a cat and asked "You won't leave me, will you?"

"Why would I do that then?"

"Cause Liir's annoying and can't remember nothing..."

I smiled; "Well, Liir has nothing to fear because I'll always be with him."

Liir seemed to be getting sleepier and he smiled in his sleep. His hands warped themselves around mine, squeezing them gently when he finally drifted off. I blinked, my smile fading and I fell back to sleep.

_I'm sorry I lied to you Liir...I know you know this but...I can't stay here, in Oz._

X X X X

The next morning, we set off early with food, a map and- "LIIR! PUT THAT SWORD AWAY!! NOW!!"

One of the villagers decided to give Liir some sword training, at which he was very skilled at. He was given a short sword as a graduation present and it wasn't just ANY short sword. Oh no, it was a MAGICAL short sword that meant only Liir could make it appear whenever he wanted just by pulling the handle out of the sword sheath, that was tied around his waist. I felt like a protective mother of an infant!

Liir put the sword away and said "Sorry..."

He then tried to grab my hand as we walked along the Yellow Brick Road. He wasn't doing so successfully until we reached the entrance of a large, dark and spooky-looking forest. Liir grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I don't like the dark..."

"It's okay...everything will be fine." _I hope..._

We walked in and the roads became more old, broken and harder to see. There was not a lot of light getting through the trees so it was more fumbling than walking. Occasionally, voices filled the area only to suddenly die down before one could hear what they could say. It was scary! Scarier than any horror film I'd ever seen! Liir, I noticed, kept one hand on his sword's handle at all times and Toto...fell asleep in my bag. I swear, if he's nibbled some of our supplies-

"Whoa!" I ended up spining around and facing Liir. His eyes darted around the area slowly and his face was serious for a change. I demanded "What's the big idea? Stopping suddenly-"

"There's trouble here." Liir replied.

"Huh? Where?" I looked around too and-

"ARRRRRRGH!"

Liir pulled me back and brought out his weapon, clashing against the axe that fell from the sky! I gasped and felt Liir let go of my hand. He went into an offensive position and our attacker landed in front of him. It looked like a human man with metal parts for limbs! He was dressed in a black robe and he pointed his axe straight at Liir.

I felt someone grab my arm, turn me to face them (another metal man with an axe!) and I started kicking and screaming "GET OFF OF ME!!"

"China! Toto!"

Liir turned around and tried to run and help me when the other man attacked him; "LIIR!"

Liir turned around and swung the sword across the man's stomach, releasing blood. While he faltered, Liir charged towards my captor, grabbed my arm and shouted "LEAVE THEM ALONE!!"

He then slashed the sword down the enemy's arm, cutting it off as I was pulled away. IT WAS STILL ON ME!! AHHHH!!

The other man charged at Liir, who defended against the attack before using his long legs to kick him away. The man lost his balance as he stumbled back and landed against a tree, his head making that horrible "smashed egg" sound as his head hit the stump. The man who grabbed me started to run away, screaming something none of us could hear.

I looked at the man, then at Liir, then at the man again- "You just KILLED someone!"

Liir put the sword away. His serious look disolved away, was replaced by a frightened childish expression and said in a very nervous tone "I didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry!" I tried to calm him down, "It was in self-defense. All right? Self-defense!"

"...okay...okay...okay..."

I smiled at him before there came a scream of behind him. Our eyes widened and we turned around to see...a woman with more curves and a bigger chest than Jordan. Her hair was long and white and her left eye was covered by an eye patch. She wore a scoop-necked dress that slip at the left side of her hip and black high heeled boots. In her black gloved hands was a sythe and both her arms, her right leg were metal. Her sythe's blade was covered in blood and the woman said in an emotionless tone "You are the one who killed the Witch of the East."

Liir held his arm out to shield me (only yesterday did I do that to him!). The woman stared at him and said "Objective found; destroy the girl and return the scarecrow."

"E-eh??"

Liir asked "Who are you??"

The woman blinked once before replying "I am Aluma, one of the Four Generals of the Witch of the West's Guards." She spun her sythe around in an offensive way. She then charged right at us!!

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Liir is doing sword training, showing off his skills. Chibi China is staring at him like a fangirl-**

**Liir: HO! -horizontal slash-**

**China: (Damn, why is Liir tempting me so much?)**

**Liir: HA! -block-**

**China:(His face is wonderfully adorable...)**

**Liir: EYAH! -verticle slash-**

**China: (He has a SIX PACK too! And he's so skinny!)**

**Liir: WAH! -jump-combo-thing-**

**China: (If only he...)**

**Liir: KYAHH! -loses balance-**

**-silence-**

**Liir: -looks at his hand- ... -sniff- Waaaaaaaaaah!! -cries-**

**China: (...I stand corrected, when he acts like a little boy, he gets even more sexy...)**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Oh my! China! You naughty girl! -giggle-**_

_**-China turns up-**_

_**China: S-shut up! He's really cute!!**_

_**catchan: You Loli-complex!**_

_**China: HE'S OLDER THAN ME!!**_

_**-Liir turns up-**_

_**Liir: What are you guys talkin' about?**_

_**China: Nothing! It's nothing!**_


	6. Okay! NOT GOOD!

OZ

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE WIZARD OF OZ! L. FRANK BAUM DOES! Last time, China and Liir were attacked in the forest and suddenly a woman appears! She's come to kill China and bring Liir back to the Witch of the West! What will happen next??**_

X X X X

Chapter 6

I ducked, covering my back in case Aluma stepped on Toto. Liir blocked the sythe with his short sword and forced her back. Aluma only went back by three feet and then tried to charge past Liir to get to me again.

"Oh no you don't!" Liir shouted. One of his legs swung around and hit Aluma in the side. She blocked this with her arm, then grabbed his ankle and swung him over her head. Liir went FLYING and landed in a tree. His sword fell onto the Yellow Brick Road with a loud _CLANG _and all I could see of him was his arm dangling out of the tree.

"LIIR!" I screamed. I tried to stand up and back away from Aluma. But she stabbed the bottom of her weapon's handle onto the floor, which hit me hard in the back and knocked the wind out of me. I made that horrible splat-sounding-gasp when she picked me up by the collar of my shirt. Aluma threw me at the nearest tree, which I hit with a loud thud, back first. Before I hit, I threw my bag as far away as I could and Toto flew out at one point. He landed on his back, rolled onto his front and sniffed the air.

"Run Toto! Run!" I shouted.

"Silence." Aluma rose her sythe up. I closed my eyes and started to shiver. I'M GOING TO DIE!!

"EEEK!"

I opened one eye and then looked up to see Aluma waving around frantically to get something off her. I could see, as clear as day, what she was trying to get rid of: Toto! He was crawling up her clothes and he currently held onto her hair.

"GET OFF! I ORDER YOU TO GET OFF!!" Aluma sounded frantic, the most emotion I had heard from her at this stage. She moved around so much that she flipped Toto off her body and he flew onto my foot.

"Toto!"

"THAT'S IT. DIE!" Aluma was uber pissed! UBER PISSED!! She was about to stab down on us when a faint green light-rope-thing flew at her, grabbed her neck, wrists, her elbows, her waist, her knees and her ankles and lifted her into the air. My eyes followed the light-rope to see that a few feet behind her was Liir.

He was standing on the ground, rather wobblely at that, with his hand out and his hair stuck up like before. His eyes were completely green again and he said "Leave China and Toto alone."

His voice sent shivers up my spin; it was distant sounding, as if he weren't fully in control, and you could sense some malice in it.

Aluma looked back as far as she could and asked "W-what are you??"

"Leave them alone...leave them alone..." Liir began to repeat this faster and faster, "Leave them alone...Leave. Them. ALONEEEEE!!" He suddenly screamed and he closed his open hand and pulled it up into the air.

"GACK!"

I looked immediately back at Aluma and my blood froze; Aluma's eyes were buldging out of her head and her face was blue. She twisted horribly and gasped for air. She desperately tried to claw at her bounds but could reach as if she couldn't move her arms. I could feel Toto crawl up my leg to my shoulder, where he cowered. Even he was shivering!

"Ha...ha..." Liir started to laugh, "DIE! ALL THOSE WHO THREATEN CHINA AND TOTO! DIE!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

His voice scared me! His face scared me! This wasn't the Liir I knew! I-I-I...I hated this Liir!! I got up and ran towards him. "Liir! Stop it!"

I grabbed his fist and tried to pulled out his fingers. I couldn't stand this! Liir wasn't a killer! He wouldn't hurt anyone!

Liir's other hand wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me in. My eyes met with his twisted ones and he said "Anyone who hurts China and Toto must be punished! Punished!"

"Please stop it! Liir!" I begged him, "You're scaring me!"

Liir didn't stop. Instead, his fist got tighter and Aluma made more horrible squelchy noises.

"Punishment...they must be...punished..."

His face suddenly became pale and tired looking with a slight look of horror as well. He then began to say "I can't stop...Mama told me not to...stop...not to...let people hurt...those I...love..."

I begged "Liir! Stop this! If your mother told you to do this, I don't think she meant KILLING PEOPLE! You are a good person! Just stop, please! For-for-for me??"

After a few seconds, Liir's fist relaxed and the rope disappeared. Aluma landed onto the floor with a thud and began to cough, as I've seen people on TV do after they've been strangled and survived. Liir and I fell onto our knees. I saw his tired eyes fading back to their original colour. His arm let go of my waist and his head landed onto my shoulder, his ear resting on my shoulder.

"I...did...something...bad..."

I felt tears run down my chest. Liir's voice was quivering as he said "I did something really, really, really bad..."

"Ssh...it's okay...just rest, alright?" I stroked his hair as he began to wail. "It's okay. It's okay..."

X X X X

Liir fell asleep from exhaustion and I gave him my bag as a pillow while I tended to making a camp fire. Aluma was running her hand down her throat with a look of absolute shock. She didn't talk nor move since what happened. Once I got an actual fire burning, I decided to give Aluma something to eat and I managed to get some bread out of my bag to offer to her.

She didn't say anything. I asked "Are you alright?"

Nothing.

I felt a bit annoyed at this point, but I also pitied her; after all! Liir tried to kill her! I sat next to her, my chin on my knees and said "Please don't hate Liir. He'll be so upset. He just...can't control himself..."

"...he is a Witch..."

I looked at her with some surprise. She just spoke!

"Excuse me?"

Aluma said "That boy is a Witch..."

"I thought Witches were women?"

"...it is rare for males to inherit the power of the Witches by a Rite. But it is not unheard of, only by a Transferal Rite." Aluma shook her head, "Once you say he cannot control himself, I begin to doubt my hypothesis..."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Aluma suggested "Maybe, he is naturally talented at using Majick...but that is unheard of."

"Because he's not a woman..?"

"And because he is unable to control his power."

There was silence.

"Why did you come to take Liir?" I asked, "And why did you want to kill me?"

"They are my orders from the Witch of the West, Elfaba. I do not know the true meaning of the boy we call "Scarecrow"." Aluma looked at my shoes, "Those shoes belonged to Nessarose...Elfaba's younger sister."

Crap, I felt even worse about these shoes than I already did!

"Sadly, I can't get them off. If I could, I'd give them to you." I sighed.

"Uha!"

We turned around to see Liir roll around, making scared moaning noises. He waved an arm around for a few seconds. I left Aluma's side and sat next to him, taking his hand in mine and stroking his hair until he calmed down. There was silence. Aluma then asked "Does...he do that a lot?"

"Last night, he had a load of nightmares." I explained. Toto scurried out of the bag and then proceeded to run up me again to sit on my shoulder. "I had to calm him down a load of times."

"I wonder why he fears his dreams?"

"I don't know..."

There was silence again.

"I thank you."

"Huh?"

I looked back to see Aluma get up. She then walked towards me and knelt next to me. She then said "You care much for us, who are just strangers to you. I see you are a good person."

I leaned over Liir and asked "Are you going to take him away? Are you going to kill me?"

"...no."

I smiled at her; "Thank you."

Aluma looked away. I leaned back. God, what was with the silence today?

"What will you do now?"

"If I am to return, then I will be killed."

"Nice."

"It is my punishment."

I looked at her. It would have been nice to see SOME happy feeling on her face. She was very pretty after all! I asked "Why don't you come to the Emerald City with us?"

Aluma looked at me and asked "You wish for me to accompany you?"

"Yeah. Maybe the Wizard can give you something!"

Aluma looked away again. She then looked at her arms, held her hands to her chest and said "Maybe he shall give me a heart..?"

"Hey, if he can return me and Toto home and give Liir his memory back, he can do anything!" I encouraged her, "Besides, it'll be fun!"

Aluma was thinking. She then said "Alright. It is decided. Our objective is the Emerald City."

"Yeah! You go, girl!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Aluma is sitting at a computer.-**

**Aluma: -looks from side-to-side- Good computer... -pats the top of it-**

**-Curtains close-**

**China: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Aluma joins the cast and she defects against the Wicked Witch of the West! But what is up with Liir? Could he really be a Witch? Liir's green eyed form is a lot more aggressive than our "Lovely Boy". Will it become an actual character? Only time will tell...**_


	7. What is with this place?

OZ

_**catchan: THE CONCEPT OF THE WIZARD OF OZ BELONGS TO L. FRANK BAUM! NOT ME!! Last time, Aluma, this story's version of the Tin Woodsman, joined the team as they head off to Oz! Let's see what happens next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 7

I was away looking for water when Liir woke up. How did I know he was awake? Well, when you hear someone cry out "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! I'M SORRRRY!!", then you know that Liir's awake.

I ran back as fast as I could and noticed Liir on his hands and knees begging Aluma to forgive him. Aluma just stared at him in that cold look of hers and I guess he had gotten the wrong idea when he woke up and saw her. Aluma, on the other hand, kept trying to persuade him that she was no threat to him but couldn't get a word in edge wise.

"Um..."

"I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRY!"

"I am not-"

"PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Please listen-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"China Chop!"

I hit Liir on the back of the head. A bump formed on his head and he only started to cry louder. Fed up, I cupped my hand over his mouth and said "Aluma's not here to hurt us!"

Liir stopped his wailing and his eyes looked over at me. He sniffed before asking (muffling and stammering) "R-really?"

"Yes." Aluma said.

Liir slowly began to smile again; "I-I really am sorry though."

"It is alright."

There, everything was made up! That was actually pretty easy when you think about it...Oz was a such a weird place. But it was rather fun either way.

X X X X

"Further into the forest are wild animals. They dislike trespassers." Aluma explained as we walked on. Liir swung his arms around in their air while I stroked Toto. I asked "Wait...what do you mean by that?"

"Animals can talk." Aluma explained.

Gee, that sounded normal. Like animals talked back home...

Liir said "I hope there aren't any crows. They're kinda mean..."

Okay, I was really weirded out at this point (if you aren't, then you are so weird...) and decided to walk ahead. Aluma noted out loud "Toto is strange...he cannot speak like the other animals..."

"That's because he's from ENGLAND."

"What's England?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Liir put his arm up in the air like a little kid and said "Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know! It's where China's from!!"

"Ah..."

Aluma seemed to buy that and asked no more. This place is so weird and too SIMPLE!! HOW WEIRD!!

We walked on some more until we reached a clearing. Aluma stopped and her eyes scanned the area. Liir stopped too and asked "Aluma, what is it?"

"...something's here." Aluma replied in that deep feminine voice of hers.

I was further ahead when suddenly, I heard a deep growl. My heart stopped and I looked around, turning around to the others to ask "Y-you heard that, r-right?"

Liir nodded and pressed his lips together nervously in a desperate attempt to hide them for some reason. That's when sticks broke. Aluma turned around and tried to draw her sythe when something jumped out and knocked her to the floor.

"ALUMA!!" I shouted, taking a step back at what was attacking us. It was a young man with tanned skin and shaggy brown-blonde hair. He wore a dark green-black jacket that revealed his back chest, tight fitting at the waist black trousers and black boots. Around his neck was a dark brown threaded tooth. What shocked me most about his appearance was the fact he had a pair of cat's ears sticking out of his head and a cat's tail sticking out of his ass! Then his eyes turned to me. MAJORLY SCARY WILD EYES!!

I took at step back again. Toto poked his head out of my bag and quickly hid again. The man licked his lips like a cat after eating something. He was about to pounce when Liir drew his sword and shouted "OI! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

The cat-man stood up and said "Oh good, I've been waiting for such a good fight now."

He uncurled his long nailed fingers and charged towards Liir. Liir was instantly pushed down (he really didn't want to hurt anyone) and that's when Toto jumped out of my bag.

"WAH! TOTO! GET BACK HERE!"

I followed after my rat. The cat-man noticed Toto and pounced at him. Without thinking, I brought out the book that Galinda gave me and smacked that man's chin so hard that he went flying BACKWARDS into the AIR!!

"DON'T YOU DARE ATTACK TOTO!! HE'S JUST A LITTLE RAT!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" I shouted (again, without thinking) and picked up Toto, asking if he were alright. The man sat up and shouted "You little bitch! How dare you attack the Lion! The King of the Forest!!"

I shouted back "I thought Lions were Kings of the Jungle?"

The man shuddered. He turned his head to the side and muttered "W-well...I was kicked out of the jungle because of all the damage I caused..."

I frowned and helped Aluma up.

"Why'd you attack us?" I demanded. "We did nothing to you and yet...you knocked these guys to the ground!"

The man replied "Because I'm a lion!"

"That's not a very good excuse." I protested "Lions only attack people RARELY!! AND YOU'RE A LION?!"

I walked past him, towards Liir and found him, as happy as you like, pointing up at the trees saying "Look China!! Squirrels!"

Aluma drew out her sythe and placed the blade at the "lion"'s throat. She then said "I suggest you don't move."

The "lion" grinned; "Or what? You'll cut me?"

"Of course." Aluma replied.

"Ooh, how sexy."

God, I really didn't like where this was going...

Aluma blushed and pulled the sythe closer than before.

"I'm sorry! Okay, I'm kidding!"

He was joking?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the lion, duh."

"You're actual name."

"...Simba."

Some song from the Lion King started to play around and around in my head. That wasn't annoying...I then asked "What were you doing, Simba?"

"Simple." Simba replied "I was hungry and I sensed a tiny morsel here. I thought I'd have a snack..."

Liir shouted "Toto isn't a snack!"

_He's so cute!!_

Simba then asked "Where are you guys headed?"

"The Emerald City." Aluma replied. She instantly smacked her head and said "I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?"

Liir and I shook our heads.

"Damn..."

"The Emerald City?" asked Simba, "That's way past the thorny bit. You'll need a guide to get past them..." The way he said that, you could tell he was hinting that if we spared him, he'd show us a way.

But...could we trust him?

Aluma said "He might not be who he says he is; he might even betray us to Misstress Elfaba. Or might kill us for food."

Liir shook his head; "Nuh-uh! He seems like a nice guy! I don't think he'd do that twice!"

"China?"

"China!"

When did I become the decision maker??

I weighed up their thoughts and decided "Simba, you're going to show us the way BUT if you do anything bad...we'll leave you, got it?"

Simba stood up, pushing away Aluma's sythe and said "Sure, whatever. This way."

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Simba stands straight-**

**Simba: BWHAHAHA! I AM SCARED OF NOTHING!!**

**-Little dog walks past-**

**Dog: Woof!!**

**Simba: EEK!! -faints-**

**-Curtains close-**

**China: ...what the hell was that..?**

X X X X

_**catchan: ...so ends this chapter! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING EITHER!!**_


End file.
